


Goodnight Storm

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, it's basically pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trapped in the bunker without power due to a storm with Sam and Dean. So you decide to light a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Storm

“Sam! What’s going on? What happened?” Dean shouted as the light in your bedroom went black and the electronics stopped working.

 

“Power’s out. There’s a massive storm right now Dean, it knocked out our power and the backup couldn’t withstand the power surges. We’ll have to wait ‘til the storm settles before fixing it.” Sam said

 

You walked out covering yourself in the bed sheet to see what all the commotion was. The floor was cold on your feet. Sam and Dean were starting a fire in the fireplace that was in the viewing room. Since it was winter and there was no way to heat the bunker, you’d have to sleep in front of the fireplace.

 

“You might want to put some more clothes on y/n.” Dean said placing a hand on your hair. Nodding you turn away and head back to your room. You throw on some of Dean’s clothes and grab as many blankets and pillows as you can before heading back.

 

“What’s this?” Dean murmured. He was trying to stay quiet since Sam had already fallen asleep on the couch.

 

You draped a blanket over Sam and threw the rest on the ground. “I thought we could make a little nest here on the floor.” You said spreading the covers on the ground and filling it with pillows. Dean smiled at you and complained at how cute you were being.

 

Walking off once more you grabbed the rest of the covers and Dean’s guitar. It was stormy days like this that he usually decided to play for you. You sat between Dean’s legs and he wrapped his arms around you. The fire was crackling and the two of you watched in a loving silence. You giggled when you heard Sam snore loudly and unexpectedly. The fire was warm on your face, you felt Dean kiss your hair and you closed your eyes.

 

You felt Dean’s breath on your ear as he asked, “How about I go make some Hot chocolate?”

 

“Yeah.” You whispered, Dean gave you a small tickle on your left side and you tried to suppress a laugh for Sam’s sake.

 

He left the room and you immediately wrapped yourself in the blankets. You wondered how Sam could possibly sleep being so far from the fireplace. Sitting in front of the fire you began rocking side to side and sang a lullaby. The sound of your voice made Sam’s snores get softer and softer. He stopped stirring as much as he did before. When you looked over to him you could see that his face was much more peaceful than before.

 

You kept singing, your voice drifting through the bunker. Eventually you heard a voice join you. It was deep and smooth. His voice complimented yours perfectly and you smiled as you saw the love of your life Dean Winchester, walk in holding two cups of Hot Chocolate. He handed yours to you and sat down next to you. Neither of you interrupted your shared song. When you reached the end you started over again.

 

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ **

 

You began singing to each other, looking one another in the eyes,

 

_**You make me happy when skies are grey.** _

_**You’ll never know dear how much I love you.** _

_**Please don’t take my sunshine away.** _

 

Your voices died out and you kept admiring one another. Dean set down his cup and grabbed his guitar. He smiled at you widely. He tested the strings and adjusted the pegs to ensure it was in tune.

 

He began playing. He sang ‘Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas’ to you. You joined him on one or two verses. Preferring to listen to him rather than join him. When you turned back to check on Sam, you noticed he was awake. He put a finger to his lips. You smiled. If Dean knew Sam was awake he would stop singing and playing. He didn’t really like doing things like this in front of Sam.

 

“Can you play my song?” You asked gently. Dean gazed at you for a while before smiling and nodding. He got lost in your eyes, sometimes he saw whole galaxies in them. Other times he saw your future together. Regardless it was always cute to see the way his skin flushed after you got his attention.

 

Dean started strumming and you listened closely. The intro was beautiful but your favorite part was when Dean’s voice harmonized with his guitar. He was singing ‘Wild Mountain Thyme’, one of your favorite songs since it allowed Dean to explore quite a bit of his vocal range. Your other favorite he played right after words. It was called ‘Angeles’ and it always made you happy to hear him sing it.

 

When the song ended Dean put the guitar away he pulled you towards him. The two of you laid down in the little nest you constructed. He cuddled up to you and you embraced it wholeheartedly. You fell asleep in each others arms that night. Sam waited until you were both completely asleep. When he was sure you were both out he got up and took a picture. He was glad his brother finally found happiness and peace in someone. And he was glad it was you. Sam climbed back onto the couch and somewhere in the background of your dream, you heard Sam humming the lullaby you sang earlier with Dean.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen Ackles singing Wild Mountain Thyme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euBtAlE44tY
> 
> Jensen Ackles singing Angeles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNb0TKhKFdM
> 
> Jensen Ackles singing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_W7b7Aq9tyQ
> 
> Please if your going to download Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Download it from iTunes. It's on the Christmas with Friends Album by Jason Manns. It helps support Jason Manns so he can do more things like Christmas with Friends with the supernatural guys.


End file.
